The Last Few Years
by thedoctorandthemusic
Summary: The Doctor leaves his ever faithful and loving Rose Tyler with his Metacrisis, to live a normal life and to help the duplicate. What if they tried to be happy together? What if John became a famous author? What happens to them? (Sorry if the summary is sucky) Rated T because...
1. Prologue: The End Comes as Quickly

**AN: So here's the deal, my friend Kate challenged me to think of a prompt with the pairing Rose/Tentoo (Metacrisis; Ten duplicate; etc.) and here's the prompt :**

**so Tentoo and Rose have been dating since they got back to the parallel universe. finally after like four years they get married. well of course Tentoo becomes some kind of fiction writer or something and he is famous for it. then he starts meeting all these women and he has an affair and Rose is just like he's on a trip... and she denies and denies it and then she finds out and is heart broken...  
****  
Rose is telling her side backwards  
****Next John and the Tentoo are one in the same; John is going to tell it in a strait progression.  
****And John and Rose won't actually ever talk to each other until about halfway through, although there will be mention of interactions.  
****Finally enjoy!****  
**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**The End Comes as Quickly as the Start**_

~Rose~

It's been three months since John moved out, Mum keeps telling me to move on, find someone new to take his place. But she doesn't get that he was my life, John was the absolute last connection to my lovely Doctor… That's one of the reasons the split is my entire fault. I'm the one who couldn't let the Doctor go; John would always be a duplicate to me.

Maybe he's right, but I tried to make it work. I tried to be happy with him, he's the one running. So let him go and hide and run… He was always running, even when he was just that mad Doctor.

John told me he'd always tell me the truth, but I guess that meant the truth he thought I should know, not the entire truth. What if I could show him what he's done to me? All those scars that I did nothing to earn, but maybe there's my lesson in all this, you get hurt the most by those you love…

~John~

I stand at the console working alongside all of the friends and family I've gained between my ninth regeneration and this point. I take my other self aside to tell him my plan. "Rose should stay with me. I can have the life you never could with her, I'm going to grow old."

"No, I just got her back; you can't do this to me, or at least to her." He protests. "You can't just tell her to stay in that parallel universe, because she'll fight it."

"You know it's going to break you when she can't keep going." I charge knowing full well that I'm right.

"I know," he sighs. "But she's my Rose. My beautiful, wonderful, fantastic Rose. Rose Tyler, defender of the earth." He runs both hands down his face, too frustrated to do much more. We land to drop Martha and Jack off.

They all hug, isolating me, but I suppose it's that they know I'm different, not the real Doctor, yet still the mad man with the blue police box. Donna says goodbye and holds Jack in a hug a bit longer than she should. Even with the mind of a Timelord she's still utterly human, I am too, just more Timelord than human… I start fiddling with the console, someone comes to my side, "Doctor," Sarah Jane's sweet voice says as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah Sarah," I say, "The ever faithful Sarah Jane Smith…"  
"I know you aren't the original, but you still deserve to be happy." She says in that ever wise tone of hers.  
"I'm going to be happy someday," I tell her. She smiles, and we're off to drop the entire group of us back "home".

**AN: I'm sorry if you think the chapter is short, but this is only the beginning, there is so much more to come. I may start giving each a chapter, but this was to get it started. Just tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Try to Make it Work

**AN: So here's Chapter 1, enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: __Let's try to make it work_

~Rose~

The park was always our little spot. He's loved the park, ever since the first time I met him all those years ago, when I was nineteen. Well when he was the Doctor, not John, but John is still the Doctor, just human, and Donna, and Timelord. All the sass contained in one, even sassier than the man he was when I first met him.

I spot John sitting coolly on a bench in the shade of the tree on this warm summer's day. It's actually quite close to fall. I sit a good foot away from him, giving him the space he's recently craved from me. I know the conversation will be one sided, but it's nice to have him here. It makes the world better, just to know that the Doctor still exists in some form to this world, even though he's John. But I love him.

"I'm so glad you came," I send one of my, as he describes it, very much Rose smiles his way. "See I'm smiling, it means I'm happy." He smiles a bit. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I didn't know you had to go so soon…" I trail off as he stands. "I thought we had a little time. Look, whatever, if you have to

Then you have to. It's all right. We have tonight." I smile sadly, he starts to walk away, I know if I don't stop him now, he won't come back.  
"You know what makes me crazy?" I call to him, causing him to turn. "I need to say this. You know what makes me nuts? The fact that we could be together, spending some time. And you are gonna choose someone else to be with. John, that's exactly what you're doing. You do not have to go to another party. You could stay with your wife on her fucking birthday." I yell, others begin to stare, John just drops his head.

"I know in your soul it must drive you crazy, that you won't get to play with your little girlfriends. The point is, John, you can't spend a single day that's not about you." A tear slips down my cheek, I know if he doesn't come comfort me it's over. "I swear to God I'll never understand, how you can stand there straight and tall. Now see I'm crying, and not do anything at all…" I sit back on the bench and he just walks away.

**AN: Please review, if you like it that is. I'll put the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
